


Un buen profesor

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Greg profesor, Kid!Lock, M/M, Sherlock alumno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es un niño triste que prefiere mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros de clase, Greg es un profesor preocupado por su actitud pese a que no es su alumno y se propone averiguar el porqué de su comportamiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buen profesor

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo; Sherlock’s girls.
> 
> Nota 3: Esta parte del reto trata sobre oficios y/o profesiones, a mí me tocó Profesores/docentes/maestros.
> 
> Nota 4: Greg maestro, Sherlock niño, amistad.

El pequeño Sherlock se había quedado en el salón de clases cuando sus compañeros salieron al recreo, estaba sentado en su banca con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido viendo desde la ventana como los demás niños se divertían en el patio, su mirada era triste, él también quería jugar con ellos, él también quería correr frente a un balón y anotar goles o al menos tratar de pararlos, pensaba que podría ser un buen portero ya que sabía leer a las demás personas por lo tanto estaba seguro de que sabría exactamente en qué dirección tiraría su contrincante el balón y lo pararía, pero los niños nunca lo invitaban a jugar, de hecho lo ignoraban y la mayoría de las veces cuando le hablaban era para molestarlo por considerarlo un sabelotodo, así no tenía caso salir al patio, le dolía más quedarse en las gradas y notar las miradas de burla de los demás niños, no, definitivamente en el salón de clases estaba mejor.

El profesor Gregory Lestrade pasada en esos momentos afuera del aula A-04, no supo porque pero el instinto lo hizo mirar dentro de ésta, al ver al pequeño pelinegro no pudo evitar acercarse.

— ¿Por qué no estas afuera con tus compañeros? –al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablar– ¿estás castigado? 

El pequeño siguió sin contestar, pero para Greg no pasó desapercibida la desolación en el rostro del niño, su actitud no era la de un niño castigado, era más bien la de un niño triste, decidió dejar al pequeño en paz, ya hablaría después con su profesor.

Más tarde en el salón de maestros Greg se acercó al Señor Spencer quien se hacía cargo de los niños de primer grado. 

— Pasé afuera de tu salón durante la hora de recreo y noté que uno de tus alumnos no salió a jugar, se veía algo triste.

— Ah sí –contestó con fastidio– debió haber sido Sherlock Holmes.

— Hay algún problema con él.

— ¿Te los enumero o los digo como me vengan a la mente? –contestó con risa burlona, aunque a Greg no le causó gracia, él realmente se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de sus alumnos– es un niño problemático, es listo pero soberbio, al inicio del ciclo escolar siempre contestaba aun cuando no le daba la palabra, callaba a sus compañeros e incluso criticaba mi forma de enseñar, luego me empezó a ignorar y en ocasiones se dormía alegando que se aburría, se rehúsa a participar en cualquier actividad que ponga, no sale a recreo y cuando le pido que lea lo hace mal y sé que lo sabe hacer perfectamente, pero ahora según él ya se le olvido leer, es un dolor de cabeza.

— Debe haber algún motivo para que el niño se comporte de esa manera

— Es un niño problemático eso es todo, solo le gusta llamar la atención.

— Has hablado con él, tal vez haya algo que lo está molestando.

— He optado por ignorarlo, ya estamos a mitad del ciclo escolar y dentro de algunos meses dejará de ser mi problema.

Greg tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de propinarle en esos momentos un buen golpe al profesor de primer grado, su actitud apática lo había hecho enojar, si había algo que no toleraba era ver a un niño sufrir, el pequeño necesitaba ayuda y su profesor no se la estaba dando.

Al día siguiente durante el receso del grupo de primer año Greg entró nuevamente al aula A-04, donde como era de esperar se encontraba el pequeño Holmes, se acercó a él y lo saludó aunque sabía que no le respondería, se sentó en la silla que estaba delante para quedar frente al niño, comenzó a hacerle la plática, inició contándole algunas anécdotas de su infancia, algunas terminaban bien otras no tanto, pero quería ver las reacciones de Sherlock, necesitaba saber si alguna de sus historias lograban llamar su atención y así saber por dónde estaba el problema, Sherlock parecía ignorarlo pero el profesor sabía que lo estaba escuchando, comenzó a tocar el tema sobre lo difícil que era para algunos niños manejar el divorcio de sus padres o lo frustrante que podía ser ver lo mal que se llevaban, e insinuó que tal vez él tenía ese problema.

— Mis padres no se están divorciando –contestó por primera vez el niño sin apartar la vista de la ventana– de hecho ellos se llevan muy bien, aunque casi no los veo, se la pasan trabajando y seguido salen de viaje.

— Ya veo, me imagino que los debes extrañar mucho ¿quién cuida de ti?

— La Señora Hudson y a veces mi hermano, pero tampoco lo veo mucho porque está en la universidad.

— Te sientes solo –Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy acostumbrado.

Greg pensó que el niño estaba en una fase de negación, ya que a pesar de decir que no se sentía solo era obvio que estaba deprimido.

— ¿Es por eso que no sales con tus compañeros a recreo, porque prefieres estar solo?

— No, es porque son idiotas –contestó el pequeño con enojo volteando al fin a ver a Greg.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque lo son –contestó casi en un grito– son aburridos, se ríen de cosas tontas y si los corrijo o les hablo sobre algo interesante se voltean y me ignoran, dicen que soy un fenómeno –dijo eso último en un susurro y con la voz entre cortada– el Señor Spencer tampoco sabe nada, su método de enseñanza es arcaico.

— ¿Es por eso que dejaste de participar en clase? –El pequeño asintió con la cabeza–, tu profesor me dijo que sabías leer perfectamente pero que habías dejado de hacerlo –Sherlock se encogió de hombros–, ¿por qué dicen que eres un fenómeno? A mí me pareces un niño muy normal.

— No lo sé, dicen que hablo raro y que digo cosas feas, mi hermano me dijo que a la gente no le gusta que les diga las cosas que descubro sobre ellas y he dejado de hacerlo, pero la vez que les dije la tabla periódica de los elementos también me vieron raro y continuaron diciendo que era un fenómeno, yo solo quería platicar con ellos.

— Espera, espera, espera ¿te sabes la tabla periódica de los elementos de memoria?

— Si –contestó con un poco de miedo el pequeño.

Greg lo veía con sorpresa haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera incómodo, pensaba que en cualquier momento lo llamaría fenómeno también. El timbre sonó y Greg tuvo que volver con su grupo, pero antes de irse le sonrió a Sherlock y le revolvió el cabello en señal de cariño logrando que el niño se relajara.

Greg regresó al día siguiente al aula de Sherlock para continuar con la plática del día anterior, llevaba en las manos una tabla periódica, uno de los libros de El Señor de los anillos y un cuaderno. 

Cuando Sherlock lo escuchó entrar al aula volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa, Greg lo saludó entusiasmado, platicaron un poco sobre cosas triviales, posteriormente el profesor le pidió que por favor le dijera la tabla periódica, el niño dudo un poco pero al ver la mirada honesta de Greg comenzó a recitar en orden cada uno de los elementos y sus símbolos, Greg quiso saber porque un pequeño de seis años estaría interesado en aprender algo así, el pequeño le dijo que hacía dos años que se la sabía y la había aprendido porque la química así como la biología eran algo que llamaban mucho su atención, posteriormente Lestrade la pidió que leyera una página de “El Señor de los anillos”, su dicción era impecable, Greg lo veía asombrado, el timbre sonó y nuevamente tuvieron que despedirse.

A Sherlock ya no le molestaba que llegara la hora del recreo al contrario la esperaba ya que todos los días Greg llegaba a platicar con él, escuchaba todo aquello que tuviera que decirle y le hablaba de temas realmente interesantes, incluso le había enseñado algunas operaciones matemáticas las cuales había aprendido sin ningún problema.

A la tercer semana de sus encuentros el profesor Lestrade llegó con una mujer que, según las observaciones del niño, se trataba de una psicóloga, Sherlock se asustó mucho, pensaba que tal vez había hecho algo malo, o quizás si era un fenómeno e iba a ser encerrado en alguna institución, por unos instantes el pequeño se sintió traicionado por la única persona en la que había confiado además de su familia. Greg al notar su angustia le explicó que él no era ningún fenómeno, todo lo contrario, era un genio, el niño más brillante que hubiera conocido y que esa mujer iba a hacerle algunas pruebas para descubrir su nivel de inteligencia, Sherlock se sintió un poco más tranquilo y así decidió confiar en Greg cuando éste se lo pidió.

Sherlock y la psicóloga pasaron las siguientes horas de clase en un salón aparte, Lestrade fue a su encuentro en cuanto el timbre de salida sonó, tal y como imaginaba el niño tenía un IQ bastante elevado.

Tanto Greg como la Psicóloga hablaron con el director y los padres de Sherlock, pidiendo su autorización a éstos últimos para que el pequeño de 6 años tomara algunos cursos adicionales por las tardes y así poder ser movido de primero a quinto grado, Sherlock se emocionó al saber que en unas semanas Greg sería su profesor. 

Lestrade se ofreció a impartir los cursos necesarios para que el pequeño Holmes se pusiera rápidamente al nivel de sus demás alumnos.

*****

Era el primer día con el grupo de quinto grado y Sherlock estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de no agradarles. Greg acababa de presentarlo con su grupo como lo que era, un niño genio de seis años y que esperaba que todos lo ayudaran a sentirse cómodo, posteriormente le pidió a Sherlock que leyera frente a la clase una pequeña historia de ciencia ficción, el niño comenzó a hacerlo como si apenas hubiera aprendido a leer, nada que ver con lo que Greg había escuchado anteriormente, por lo que se acercó y en voz baja le preguntó cuál era el problema.

— No quiero que piensen que soy un fenómeno, es mi primer día —dijo preocupado.

— Aquí nadie te va a decir así, y si alguien lo hiciera entonces no merece estar en mi grupo, solo sé tú mismo Sherlock, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien.

El pequeño tomo aire y comenzó a leer como sabía hacerlo, de forma clara, con buen volumen y dando la entonación debida a cada acción, logrando que sus compañeros olvidaran que se trataba de un niño de seis años quien les estaba leyendo y haciendo que éstos se metieran de lleno en la historia.

— ¡Brillante! –dijo en voz alta uno de los niños al terminar la lectura.

Todos rieron ante el comentario espontáneo de John, posteriormente aplaudieron y vitorearon al pequeño Sherlock quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Gracias Sherlock, eso fue brillante como John ya lo mencionó, así que por que no vas y te sientas junto a él.

Sherlock fue feliz a sentarse junto al lindo niño rubio quien inmediatamente se presentó con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Sherlock nunca más volvió a quedarse en el salón de clases, ahora salía al recreo con los demás niños quienes lo cuidaban e incluían en todos sus juegos, en especial John quien se había vuelto su amigo inseparable. Sherlock aún tenía un carácter difícil en algunas ocasiones, pero sus compañeros se encargaban de ponerlo en su lugar, sin llegar a ser groseros, cuando era necesario, ahora era aceptado y eso era algo que pensaba jamás sucedería. 

Los viernes por las tardes Greg iba a visitar a su sobresaliente alumno, quería asegurarse de que el pequeño estuviera bien y que nunca más volviera a sumirse en la depresión, aunque Sherlock sospechaba que era más para ver a su hermano que para verlo a él, con lo cual no tenía ningún problema.


End file.
